TROUBLE
by Swiftie24
Summary: (Based off the song I knew you were trouble By: Taylor Swift.) When I first started dating him, I knew this was going to happen. It wasn't anything he said. It was what he'd done. I just thought, How can the devil be pulling you towards someone who looks like an angle when he smiles and looks at you. (name changed to Swiftie24)
1. Author's Note

I was listening to the Taylor Swift song _I knew you were trouble._ And it got me thinking, wouldn't this be a good KICK story, Here is my Idea,

Title: Trouble

Summary: Kim is dating Brett a Black Dragon. She thought she loved him, She did, until something just clicked. (Based off a Taylor Swift song _I Knew You Were Trouble)_

What do you think? Should I continue? Is this a good Idea of a story? Review.


	2. Prologue

**The first chapter of TROUBLE! So it's kind of a prologue. So it's gonna be short :)**

* * *

**Ki****m's P.O.V**

When it's all over, you have flash backs of memories. It all comes back at you, you know? When I first started dating him, I knew this was going to happen. It wasn't anything he said. It was what he'd done.

The crazy/stupid thing is, that I don't know if I'm going to love again. I just thought, How can the devil be pulling you towards someone who looks like an angle when he smiles and looks at you. I think that the worst part of it all, wasn't losing him.

It was losing me.

* * *

**So have you seen the music video for I Knew You Were Trouble? I pulled some lines from the first part of it :).**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Jack's Instincts

**Here's the first official chapter on TROUBLE I hope you like it!**

**(I do not own kickin' it or I Knew You Were Trouble by: Taylor Swift)**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Hey Brett!" I said to my boyfriend. We were at school. You are probably wondering where the rest of the Wasabi Warriors are. Milton is in math class getting an early start on homework, Eddie is probably in the Cafeteria eating a breakfast burrito, (Our school serves breakfast) Jerry is trying to impress a group of girls who are way out of his league, and lastly Jack is making up work in English class since he was sick. Brett and I's lockers are right next to each other, it is really helpful since we are dating.

"Hey Kim, I was wondering if you would want to go on a date on Friday?" Brett asked, He was so cute with those big beautiful blue cow eyes, and his perfect blond spiky hair.

"Moo?" I said. "Sorry I mean yeah sure what time? And where?" I asked Oh God that was so embarrassing, way to go Kim, way to go.

"Is 5 okay? And the rest is a surprise." he said.

"Any time is great." I said.

"See you then." Said Brett as he walked away.

I mentally slapped myself in the face. I did say Moo in front of the prince of Hakamakastan and that was even more embarrassing.

**Later that day**

**Jack's P.O.V**

I don't feel comfortable with Kim dating this Brett guy, 1 is that he is a Black Dragon. And 2 is that I have a feeling, he is trouble I believe it. I always trust my instincts. And my instincts are telling me that he is trouble.

Right now Kim is holding a punching dummy for me as I'm punching it.

"He said do you want to go on a date on Friday? I looked into those big beautiful cow eyes and guess what I said." Kim said with her eyes staring off into space.

"Moo?" I guessed.

"No Jack, I did not say th-that. Wait, I was thinking of cows, maybe I said Moo." She said. She looked so beautiful today, her hair was perfectly curled, and her outfit was stunning. Wait! What am I saying? She is dating Brett.

"Do you know where tis date is?"

"No he said it was a surprise." She said.

"Right there is where I see Trouble."

"Jack you're over reacting."

"Don't Say I didn't warn you." I said.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, ad don't forget to R&R**


	4. Getting Ready

**I have nothing to say :P**

**(I do not own kickin' it or I Kew You Were Trouble By: Taylor Swift)**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Do you know where this date is?"

"No he said it was a surprise." Kim said.

"Right there is where I see Trouble."

"Jack you're over reacting."

"Don't Say I didn't warn you." I said.

**Friday 3:00 PM**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I pulled out my smart phone out of my phone and called Grace.

(Kim: **Bold**,Grace: _Italics_)

**Hey grace!**

_Sup._

**I have a date tonight with Brett and I need your help.**

_Sure! I'd love to help! I'll be there in Ten Minutes._

**Thanks! Bye.**

_Bye_

I hung up the phone. I hope I'll look beautiful tonight.

**Ten minutes later**

I heard a knock on the door. I bet it's Grace! I opened the door to see Grace.

"Hi!" I said

"Sup. So first were gonna go shopping, and then were gonna do your hair and makeup." Grace responded.

"Okay let's go." I said.

**Time Skip 4:10 PM**

"OMG! You look so cute!" Grace squealed. I rolled my eyes. She is the girly girl type. And I'm the tomboy type. I don't enjoy shopping as much as I enjoy karate or sports. Weird right?

**(Outfit URL on profile.)**

"I do?" I asked.

"Of course you do!"

The doorbell rang. And I answered it Brett was on my front porch wearing a black tuxedo.

"Look at you!" I said.

"horrible?"

"No you look handsome!" I responded.

"Ready to go my lady?" He asked in a British accent.

I giggled "Let's go!" I said.

"Have fun! Well not too much fun!" Grace yelled.

"We Won't! " I yelled back.

We hopped into his car and left

* * *

**I hope you liked it! sorry it was short. :)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. The Date

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Things were busy at my house. lol**

**I hope you like this chap! (I do not own Kickin' it)**

**Kim P.O.V**

"Where are you taking me?" I asked my boyfriend.

"We are going to have a picnic at the deep end of the park." He said. **(The deep end of the park is where the episode where they find the little animal.) **

"Okay." He was taking me where my friends and I usually hang out. I remember that one time we found a cute animal and that skater star wanted to make it into a skate park. I smiled at the good memory after I started dating Brett our friendship started drifting apart. I sighed and looked out the window of his blue car with no roof.

"Hey babe watch this!" I looked over too see he was standing up on the seat and driving. I was freaking out in my mind.

"Get down from there you are gonna get us all killed." I replied.

"Fine you're no fun." He sat down on the black leather seats. "We're here!" He exclaimed. We found a parking space and grabbed the tan picnic basket out of the back seat and walked in the park until we reached our destination. I spread black picnic blanket out. Once we were done. We sat down and started eating.

"Now that we are dating there are going to be some changes." He said. What does he mean by changes?

"What do you mean?" I asked putting my sandwich down.

"What I mean is we are going to give you a whole new look. Oh and stop hanging out with those Wasabi Worms. I don't feel comfortable with you hanging out with other boys." He answered. What?

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"Like I said, Quit Bobby Wasabi and join the Black Dragons."

"No! Those guys are my family! Why would you-"He cut me off by grabbing onto my arm (Really hard.)

"Do what I say and nobody gets hurt." And then he punched me in the face. "Also, tell anybody I will hurt you so bad you'll wish you were never born." And then he left. I miss judged him. I should've listened to Jack. I got up from the cold hard ground and started walking home. Halfway through the walk I feel a vibrate from my phone. Oh great a phone call from Rudy!

(Kim=**Bold, **Rudy=_Italics_)

_Hey Kim! _

**Hey. **

_How did you're date go? _

**It went fine nothing happened nothing at all.**

_Oh yeah! I called to say that we have a tournament on Tuesday. We are competing against the Black Dragons._

**Rudy I wanted to talk to you about it. Um something's came up and I can't **_be_**a part of the dojo anymore. **

_What do you mean?_

**I quit.**

And I hung up the phone and continued my walk. When I got home I opened the door and marched to my room. I knew Grace was on the couch watching _The Bachelorette. _I changed into some shorts and a T-shirt with some moccasins. **(Outfit on Profile) **I started reading my book _The Fault in Our Stars By: John Green._ I liked the book it's just I don't like the ending it-

My thoughts were interrupted by Grace knocking on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I yelled. He ran in the door at the speed of light.

"How did the date go?" She asked.

"It went fine." I responded.

"Were did he take you?"

"He took me to the end of the park and we had a picnic." I answered.

"Oh yeah! I called Julie, Taylor, and Mika over for a pajama party!" She exclaimed.

"When will they be here?" I asked.

"They should be here any minute! In the meantime I'll get changed." She said walking into my private bathroom. I rolled my eyes and heard the doorbell ring. I ran down the stairs and answered it. Julie, Taylor, Mika were at my door step.

We had so much fun I forgot about the date.

**I hope you like the long chap! **

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	6. Trouble

**Hey guys! Here is another update! **

**(I do not own Kickin' it)**

**Kim P.O.V**

We had so much fun I forgot about the date.

**The Next Day, Kim P.O.V**

I was standing in the quart yard of the mall obviously waiting for my 'boyfriend.' What he means about getting a new look is that I have to die my hair and were really reveling clothes (that looks like a biker outfit from the 60s.) I have should've listened to Jack. And this wouldn't have happened if I listened to Jack. **(Kim's outfit on profile.) **

I sighed and walked into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo the place I used to call home.

"What happened to you?" My crush asked. (Jack)

"Fashion change." I responded.

"What are you doing here?" Rudy asked walking out of his office.

"Oh I'm just here to get my stuff." He nodded. My Boyfriend Brett walked into the dojo. Oh great. Why does it have to be him out of all the people in Seaford? Him.

"I thought I told you to stay away from these losers."

"I was just getting my stuff." I replied.

"We'll deal with this later." He said pulling me out of the dojo. I looked back one more time. They all looked at me with sad faces. Well except one; Jack. He was mixed with Anger, Sad, and worried. I sighed walking along with my 'Boyfriend'.

**Time skip 7:00 P.M. at the mall quart yard.**

"What the hell was that?" My boyfriend yelled. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I was just getting my stuff." I said.

"Yeah, I told you to do one thing and you disobey me. The reason I told you to stop hanging out with the Wasabi Worms because they can't know are secret. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"I expect to see you here 3:00 sharp." He said sternly. Wait, he is not my father; why should he treat me like this.

"Wait, you are not my father; why should you treat me like this?" I asked.

He threw a punch at me and threw me to the ground. He kicked me, punched me, broke my arm, and broke my leg. He walked away leaving me there. On the cold hard ground. And darkness took over.

**_Why did you make me have an abusive boyfriend! _**

**It's part of the whole story!**

**_You didn't tell me that this will happen!_**

**It gets-**

**_Don't give it away!_**

**(Rolls Eyes) okay, okay.**

**I hope you like the chapter sorry it was short I have lots of chores to do today. Lol**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	7. If Only They Knew

**Hey Guys! Here is another update!**

**(I do NOT own Kickin it)**

**Kim P.O.V**

I woke up with acing pain. Refusing to open my eyes I just lay hear listening to the voices echoing through the hospital room. (I think)

"Rudy do you know what happened?" Milton asked worried tone.

"No, all I know is that I found her passed out in the mall quart yard." Rudy replied. I feel kind of bad, that I have to put stress on their shoulders. I don't know how long I can keep a secret like this; all I know is that this is gonna get harder to keep. What would happen if I told them? Will they think I'm weak? Will they leave me like this? Will they let me suffer? Will they fight for me? These questions were spinning through my mind.

"I'm going to the cafeteria, Jerry you coming?" Eddie asked.

"Chocolate cake here I come!" Jerry exclaimed. He and Eddie walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes in my head.

"I need to go I have a date with Julie to the science museum!" I think he walked out of the room also. A wave of pain went through my head I groaned.

"Kim!" Jack and Rudy said at the same time. I guess I can wake up now. I forced my eyes open. I get greeted with a blinding light.

"How long was I out?" I asked confused.

"2 days. Why?" Rudy replied.

"Just asking."

"Kim what happened?" Jack asked.

"I fell and hit my head, Hard." I lied.

"What explains the scratches and the broken bones?" Jack asked.

"A cat jumped on me and I fell on my leg and arm the wrong way."

"Kim we obviously know your lying." Jack replied.

"You know what Jack, I am scarred. There now you know, the fearless Kim Crawford is scarred." I snap.

"Is someone threatening you?" Rudy asks worried.

"No." I said

"Okay I believe you, if someone's ever hurting you, you can always talk to me or Jack."

"K."

"Rudy signed the release forms like 2 days ago, so you can go." Jack said I nodded and used my crutches to walk to the bathroom. I quickly changed into some clothes that I usually wear since my 'boyfriend' is on a trip for a week. **(Outfit on Profile)**

**The month later! Kim's P.O.V (Her bones are healed)**

Everything went downhill after the hospital visit. My 'boyfriend' started abusing me for the littlest things. Like that one time where I didn't get an A+ for a test that we studied for. At least I talked to my 'boyfriend' about the outfit thing, and he said I can were whatever I want. **(Outfit on profile that she is ****wearing****right now) **So yeah I was sitting on a bench in the mall quart yard and I got a text from my father saying:

_Dear Good For Nothing Slut, _**(Sorry for the word)**

_You are a slut who no one likes, so you're kicked out of my house for good. Go live on the streets, live with a friend; I don't care. As long as you get the hell out of my house! You are the reason for your mother's death._

_-Father_

_P.S. If I ever see you again in my house you will die. _

I pulled my knees up too my chest and cried.

"Kim?" A familiar voice said. I looked up to see Rudy.

"Hi." I said simply.

"Is everything okay? I saw you from the dojo."

I sighed and gave him my phone he quickly read the text.

"Oh Kim." And he pulls me into a hug. A minute later we break apart.

"Now I don't have a place to stay." I said.

"You can stay with me, I have 2 extra rooms." He says.

"Oh my God! Really thank you!" yeah I really wished that Rudy was my real father, because my dad insults and sometimes threatens me. Sad I know A girl wishes someone else was her father.

"Okay we have another problem, getting your stuff. When dose you dad go to work?" He asks

"Three P.M. why?"

"I'll call the guys to help us get your stuff at that time."

"Okay." I said.

Well at least one problem is solved if only they knew.

**I hope you like this long chapter!**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


End file.
